Last to Know
by LunaCangiante
Summary: Please don't hurt me. It's Jack... Thinking I suppose about Arabella after seeing her with Bill Turner... Songfic Three Days Grace's Last to Know.


_**You know I wasn't going to do this one at first. But I couldn't stop listening to that song. Three Days Grace is the awesomeness of kick assness! Don't judge me, I said it. Okay so I am really kicking myself for not making this Sparrabella. Believe me I can think of about twenty reasons why I want to, and five good reasons what I'm doing just the opposite. Not really, Billabella at least not for the most part. I just wanted to see the response on this one. Please, don't kill me. I was more like a test… Okay I was kinda bummin today so I thought I'd take my fan fiction down with me. Okie dokie? Great MOVING ON…**_

_**Disclaimer: Once again… Yeah freakin right if I owned Jack Sparrow, no one would ever see me again. If I owned Arabella, I'd roundhouse kick her… CHUCK NORRIS STYLE!! If I owned Billy, he would have had a cannon on his bootstraps LOOOOONG before Barbossa beat me to it. And if I owned Three Days Grace, see Jack Sparrow response. Everything belongs to Disney, Rob Kidd (that jerk), and Three Days Grace for their magnificent song. And FYI all you 3DG fans who don't have the "Life Starts Now" album. Get it, it's their best. And believe me I LOOOOOVE all three of their albums, this one is the best!**_

_**Last To Know…**_

_She just walked away._

_Why didn't she tell me?_

_And where do I go tonight?_

_This isn't happening to me._

_This can't be happening to me._

I couldn't believe she was here. I felt my heart leap into my throat at the very sight of Arabella Smith. I waited for her to run up and, I would have hoped, finally given me a chance. To tell her I love her, that maybe I would give up the sea, exploring, treasure, everything only for her. She was running towards me and I, like an idiot, just stood there waiting for her to reach me. 'That's it,' I encouraged inwardly. 'Almost here!' She was so close, the smile lighting up that face I fell in love with since Tortuga grew brighter and brighter. Finally when she reached me…

She ran right past me.

It took a second for me to catch what had happened. She was running to that boy I'd been dragging along behind me. Belle ran up to him and gave him the biggest kiss I had ever witnessed in all my years. It was so passionate, so affectionate, and so very much not for me.

I felt something lead and burning rip through my chest. I felt like I'd been shot through with a flintlock pistol, everything in me began to hurt. I glanced down at my chest to find no injuries, it was only Belle walking away, and taking my heart with her.

_She didn't say a word._

_She just walked away._

_You were the first to say,_

_That we were not okay._

_You were the first to lie,_

_When we were not alright._

Belle hardly gave me an introduction and a hug tell me she was happy to see me. I couldn't help but wonder if it was some kind of joke. Maybe she wasn't happy to see her old captain, but she wanted to make me feel better. I knew it meant she wouldn't be coming back with me. My first mate, my best friend would leave me for that Billy.

But she didn't leave me. She never loved me like I loved her. Then why did she make me believe she would come back? Why would she want to come back?

_This was my first love._

_She was the first to go._

_And when she left me for you,_

_I was the last to know._

Through out my life, the only love I had ever received was from my grandma… who tried to kill me a few times so I don't believe it counts. I had **received** love, but I never loved in return, not until I met Belle in Tortuga. Saving me from a fate of being torn apart by pirates, and then slapping me in the face for doing it (I may have deserved it, then again look were it brought us… I deserved it).

I ran into Jean and Tuman as well, Constance was there, but it goes without saying that I tried to ignore that viscous flea bag. Without even having to ask, they told me about Billy, and how he and Arabella fell in love. My heart sank further and further with every enthusiastic sentence, right down to being captured by Sirens again.

_Why didn't she tell me,_

_Where to go tonight?_

_She didn't say a word,_

_She just walked away._

I wondered how hard it would be to find somewhere, **anywhere**, away from Belle and Billy. It drove me slightly mad watching them together. The way Billy made her smile the way I used to. I couldn't help but wonder if he could talk some sense into her like I could. I knew I lost her, she was walking out of my life. With my heart in her hands.

_You were the first to say,_

_That we were not okay._

_You were the first to lie,_

_When we were not alright._

_This was my first love,_

_She was the first to go._

_And when she left me for you,_

_I was the last to know._

What could Billy possibly posses that I didn't have? I thought I gave Belle everything, adventure, freedom, and above anything else I trusted her. I inwardly cursed the whole Smith family, along with the Turners. Oh how I would have enjoyed nothing more than to tie a cannon around his legs and watch him sink to the bottom of the ocean. 'Easy Jack,' a voice dinged in my head. 'That's pirate talk that is.'

It wasn't pirate talk, it was talk of a jealous man. And I was that more than anything, jealous, that I was the last to know that Arabella would never love me.

I knew as soon as I dealt with the sirens. I would never see her again, nor Jean, or Tuman, and thank god I'd never see Constance again.

The only problem was that I was the last to know it.

**10 years later…**

_I'll be the first to say,_

_That now I'm okay._

_And for the first time,_

_I've opened up my eyes._

After everything with Arabella, I find myself thinking less and less about her as everyday passes by. Even with bloody stupid Billy, or Bootstrap Bill as he was now known as on board my **ship!**The ship which I am now officially, truly captain of.

The Black Pearl. Also, Pirate Lord of the Caribbean.

_This was my worst love._

_You'll be the first to go._

_And when she leaves you for dead._

_You'll be the last to know._

Arabella was nothing more than a phase. Just like my, "I'll never be a pirate" phase. I find that of all my loves in my life, rum, the sea, Arabella, and of course the bounty of treasure, Arabella was my last care. Maybe not when I was young and stupid, but knowing that she left ol' Bootstrap behind for something, it always made me wonder if I was better off without her.

So far, I am.

_I'll be the first to say,_

_That now I'm okay._

_And for the first time,_

_I've opened up my eyes._

_This was my worst love,_

_You'll be the first to go._

_And when she leaves you for dead,_

_You'll be the last to know._

_I've suffered greater pains than losing Belle all those years ago. I've watched my ship sink to the bottom of the ocean, I've had my forearm burned with a scar showing a large "P" reminding me everyday of what I'd become. Each and everyone I walked away the better man. What was some girl leaving going to really effect? My heart? I'm a pirate now and probably always was, my heart belongs to the sea, to my freedom. What freedom did I have being tied down with Arabella slowing me down? _

_I felt pity on poor Billy, Arabella was gone from his life as well. But after hearing his pitiful, and in my eyes hilarious, story, I wasn't surprised. I knew Arabella, she would leave eventually. She did it to me, her father, and now her lover. I knew she had it in her to go._

_Sadly only Billy was the last to know._

_FIN._

_(A/N: Please don't hurt me. I'm a big supporter of Sparrabella. I mean seriously, I would make T-shirts if I could! Best PotC couple EVER! But really only a little bit better than Willabeth, they make a nice couple… Not to mention are a real couple throughout it all. So read, review, and remember: I love you… Seriously don't hurt me!)_


End file.
